walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Around Every Corner
"Around Every Corner" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead. Plot After the events of "Long Road Ahead", Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Ben, Charles, Christa and Omid finally reach the Atlantic city of Savannah. The next day, they start to walk through the town with Lee hanging on to Clementine's walkie-talkie for any more transmissions from the unnamed man despite Clementine's pleas for it back. After walking a while, Christa will ask to let Omid rest for a bit. Lee can ask Kenny to wait for a while or can have them all keep pressing on. Not much time will pass before the group nears a church and the bell begins to ring. Lee becomes suspicious of the bell ringing at an unusual time and notices a figure running across a roof. The unknown man speaks through the walkie-talkie warning the group to move out of the street. A large group of walkers will descend on the group. They will try to run, but are forced to fight back. Kenny is tripped by a walker under a car and drops his gun, Lee will need to save him. Kenny comments on the close call, but Lee's attention is drawn to Clementine and Ben being cornered by a group of zombies. Ben freezes in fear and abandons Clementine to save himself leaving Clementine to fend for herself. Lee shoots a number of walkers around her, but a stray walker almost catches Clementine and is killed promptly by Chuck and his trusty shovel. Clementine catches up with Lee and the others, but Chuck is left to fight off the other walkers on his own accord. He yells to the others to move on without him and that he will meet up with them later. The group runs off without Chuck, and they manage to hide in the backyard of a mansion that has been thoroughly fortified. Omid trips on the way in, and Christa worries when she sees that his wound has opened up again. The back door as well as the pet door are both locked tight. Omid comments that the pet door is probably electronically locked, and responds to the electronic signal that comes from the animal's collar. Lee finds a small grave next to a doghouse and digs it up, revealing a decomposing dog. Clementine will come to watch as Lee digs up the dog. Lee tries to take the collar off the dead dog, but can't get it until the dog's head suddenly falls off its body. Christa vomits at the sight of it's head falling off. Clementine asks if she is alright, and Christa assures her that it was just the smell that made her sick. Omid begins to question the honesty of her statement and that it might be something else, but she quickly rejects his theory. Now that Lee has the collar for the door, he unlocks it and says he can't see anything from the pet door (or get the main door open). Ben asks if he can give it a try, but before Lee can answer, Clementine quickly rushes in through the pet door and unlocks it from inside (much to Lee's worry). Christa hurries the group inside to help Omid and carries him onto a couch inside. Once they are all inside, Christa starts to berate Lee for not telling them that Clementine's walkie-talkie works and that there is someone on the other end of it. Kenny wonders if the one on the radio is the one that rang the bells and drew the walkers toward them. He quickly debases it saying it makes no sense to lure someone into a trap and warn them about it. Kenny and Ben decide to search the second floor of the house and have Lee search the first floor for any dangers. The house is picked clean, save for two bottles of whiskey and a large bag of dog food. After checking the place out Kenny finds an emaciated zombie boy that looks like Duck in the attic. Kenny theorizes that he ran out of food and starved to death. Lee and Kenny can leave him there, Kenny can kill him or Lee can. After his death Lee buries him next to his dog and fill up the grave while Clementine watches sadly. Lee suddenly sees that someone is watching him from beyond the fence but they run off before he can get a good look at them. Kenny then wants to find a boat and Lee goes with him while Clementine stays behind with the others. A bell tolls from a different location somewhere in the city distracting the walkers in the area. When they reach the river there are no boats except one that has sunk halfway into the water, which Kenny tries in vain to salvage. Kenny tells Lee to check out the coastline for anymore working boats using a telescope. Lee looks through it but realizes that he needs a quarter to activate it. He searches around and makes a gruesome discovery, a barrier made up of body parts, and several live walkers impaled on spikes, serving as a warning. Lee also finds strange markings on the boarded up doors. Lee pokes around some more, finding cars that have been stripped clean in the process and eventually finds and bashes open a newspaper dispenser, giving him a single quarter. Looking through the telescope reveals nothing useful, until Lee looks at a building to his left and spots somebody skillfully climbing down it. He tells Kenny to get down and they watch as the figure walks over to a newspaper stand with their back to the men. Kenny hastily comes up with a plan, for Lee to sneak up on the person while he covers the flank. Kenny gets into position and Lee sneaks up to the stranger, but finds them to have disappeared. If the player decides to have Lee peek over the counter, he discovers the person is no longer there, but instead is behind him. The stranger attacks, and the player is given the opportunity to have Lee counter. If the player successfully navigates the action sequence, Lee ends up on top of the assailant with his pistol pointed at their face. Clementine shows up and temporarily distracts Lee, but he retrains his pistol on the stranger. Alternatively, if the player doesn't search behind the counter, or fails to successfully defend Lee during the action sequence, Lee is hit and falls to the ground. The stranger is about to kill Lee with an ice axe when Clementine suddenly shows up and shouts, if you brought her or not. This causes the stranger to hesitate and then stand down. The stranger removes their hood and mask, revealing the mystery person to be a woman. She introduces herself as Molly. Kenny sneaks up on her and prepares to shoot her in the back of the head as Lee yells for him to stop. Molly ducks and trips Kenny and the gun discharges on contact with the ground firing a round. Lee exclaims that Kenny is with his group, preventing Molly from retaliating on the now-defenseless Kenny. Molly thinks that you are from Crawford, the town that hides behind the strange warning signs. You learn that Crawford is where all the well-bodied people of the area are now holed up. There are very strict rules in Crawford. Survival of the fittest. Including a strict no children, no elderly, nor anyone with any advanced medical condition policy. The conversation is soon interrupted when the undead approach after hearing the gunshot, filling the street that Lee and Kenny had come from, preventing the group's escape. Contemplating their next move, Lee and Kenny turn to see Molly making her way up a fire escape within a nearby alleyway. She contemplates on leaving them to fend for themselves, but Clementine beckons to Molly, who changes her mind. Kenny and Clementine are pulled up, but Kenny loses his grip on Lee's hand while trying to pull him up, and Lee falls back into the alley with a large group of walkers quickly closing off the alley. With no alternative, Lee continues down a man-hole, and discovers a sewer cover. Molly throws down her pick for Lee to utilize as a tool to pry the cover free. Lee climbs down just as soon as the walkers reach for him. In the sewers below Savannah, Lee uses some misdirection to avoid walkers. Along the way, Lee discovers Chuck's remains with an empty revolver nearby, implying that Chuck had used the last bullet on himself before being devoured. Lee eventually makes his way into a fortified basement area of what seems to be a morgue, which appears to be well-stocked with supplies. Unfortunately, the place is also home to a small group of rather paranoid and hostile survivors, who assume Lee is from Crawford, and therefore dangerous. An older member of the group, Vernon, interrogates Lee at gunpoint, growing evermore twitchy as the conversation continues, and a younger women, Brie, urges him to shoot, again claiming you must be from Crawford. The player has to make several dialogue choices that will either help or hurt negotiations for Lee's life. If the man feels threatened or more suspicious due to a poor choice by the player, Lee is executed. At some point, Lee must make a move to disarm the man, depending on Lee's initial approach the player has to do this slowly or by force. The group is the last of a cancer support group who fled to the sewers once Crawford's rules began being enforced by Oberson, including the murder of five of the group's members before they could escape. Lee has the option to ask for help getting back to the house where the other members of Lee's group are held up. On return to the mansion, Vernon informs the group he is a doctor and sets to work patching up Omid's leg. Lee conducts a search for missing Clementine, growing more concerned by the moment, especially after finding an intoxicated Kenny. Lee finds Clem in the shed outside in the backyard, along with a boat. The boat needs a new battery and gas, and Crawford is the only place that could possibly have them. The group decides to sneak in under the cover of night, along with Vernon and Brie who hope to gain medical equipment for their own group. Brie having worked in the school that is being used to keep supplies, and Vernon having the medical know-how to find the supplies needed. Clementine voices her desire to follow you and the group. Molly and Vernon are not fond of the idea. Upon arriving in Crawford, the group quickly realizes that the whole place is infested by walkers and retreat to the elementary school where supplies are kept. The group finds the "control room", and a door labeled "Armory". Ben sets to work on the Armory door, Kenny and Brie go to get gas, Christa and Vernon go to the nurses station to collect medication, leaving Lee and Molly to go find a battery for the boat. Molly rushes off ahead. As Lee tries to enter the jammed door to the auto shop area, a walker falls from the roof, followed by a furious Molly who hacks at the walker in what seems to be a personal level of rage. She dismisses any evidence of knowing the dead man. After finding a battery from a car in a workshop, a nail biting zombie encounter, and a roof-to-roof jump, Lee makes his way back to the main area of the school. Molly takes off to "run an errand", taking the battery with her so Lee and the rest of the group will not get on the boat without her. Lee then continues down the hall back towards the classroom to check up on Ben (and Clem if she came along,) only to be interrupted as he passes the front door, where Kenny and Brie will rush in, racing to escape the group of walkers that were following them. Fortunately, Lee manages to insert the hatchet the group found in a toolbox back at the house into the door handles, preventing the walkers from busting in. After helping Kenny and Brie, Lee goes to the nurse's office to check on Christa and Vernon, only to find a group of walkers banging on the door. After shooting all of them, Lee makes his way inside to find Christa and Vernon ready to fire. The two lower their guns once they realize it's only Lee, and the three begin to search for a way to open the safe where the medical supplies were being kept. A bit of investigating leads to Lee finding a tape and a camcorder in the room, containing footage of a pregnant woman named Anna Correa and Dr. Logan discussing what to do about the former's pregnancy, as per Crawford's policy on no hindrances. Lee instantly recognizes the Doctor as the same walker that Molly savagely attacked, and heads out to the alley to find him, to see if he has the code for the medicine cabinet. After stomping his head in, he finds a second tape and a combination to his locker. Optionally, Lee can open up the locker and find a third tape containing an explanation as to why Molly attacked the doctor so savagely: She was having sex with the doctor in return for insulin for her sister's diabetes. In the video, Dr. Logan tells her that he can not continue giving her medicine. Arriving back inside the nurse's office, the tape found on Logan is played, showing the events the day after, as well as explaining why Crawford fell. Christa begins to cry after witnessing the tape, and refuses to explain further. Vernon manages to unlock the safe with the combination from the tape, and heads back to the classroom with Christa. Walking through the hallway, Lee is surprised by Molly's jump through a hole in the ceiling. She had gone off to fetch a picture of her sister, whom had been killed by the Crawford residents when they gained knowledge of her diabetes. Then when walking to the classroom, Ben scares Lee and Molly with a hatchet. When Lee and Molly figure out that it was the hatchet to hold the door so walkers could not get in, walkers enter inside and Molly kills some of them. Suddenly, one grabs ahold of her and enters a struggle, at which Lee will have to shoot the walker. (If the player brings Clementine with them and fails to shoot the walker in time, she will shoot the walker and save Molly. However, if you shoot Molly by accident, or not shoot at all, Molly will be seen fleeing the walkers in the opposite direction, and her ultimate fate is unknown.) Upon getting inside the classroom, Brie holds the door shut and stands by it to make sure no walkers get in while Kenny is just about finished opening the armory door by force. A now-regretful Ben finally decides to come clean about his dealings with the bandits to Kenny, much to Lee's support/disagreement. Kenny, upon hearing what Ben says after bashing the door open, becomes furious and attacks Ben, only to be held back by Vernon and Lee. A short argument ensues, and eventually everyone begins to vote Ben out. If Clementine comes along, she protests everyone's decisions, claiming Ben is her friend and that friends don't leave each other behind. After this, Lee can either vote for Ben to stay, leave or abstain, after which Brie will question whether she and Vernon get a vote or not, only to be interrupted as three walkers break through the door, and take bites out of her: one in the shoulder, the second in the leg, and a third in the stomach, resulting in disembowelment. As Vernon watches in horror, Lee orders everyone to run into the bell tower. With the armory door being unable to shut due to Kenny's force beforehand, the group runs down the stairs, only to find the room to be infested with walkers, now attentive on them. Kenny hands Lee a shotgun that was in the hands of a fallen guard as the group begins to head up the stairs, and, after shooting and fighting his way up the stairs, the group makes it to the top of the tower. As the group begins to pile out the window, Vernon notices the train, and asks where the group came to Savannah from. Upon everyone (except Ben and Lee) vacating, the bell rings, to which Ben covers his ears. A walker that had been hanging from the bell eventually grabs hold of Ben, at which point Lee can shoot it off of him. Either way, the wooden support breaks and Ben is now suspended by Lee's hand over the ledge. He urges Lee to let him go, as a way to punish himself for his screw-ups, and it is at that point that Lee can either pull him up or let him fall to his death. After this, Lee (and Ben, depending on the player's decision moments before) will leave the tower. When the group finally arrives at home, they find a motionless Omid. Christa begins to cry over him, until he awakens and groggily greets the group. He is given medicine by Vernon, who then takes Lee out into the hallway to talk with him in private. He will either comment on Lee being a good man or scold him on his decisions based off of how the player handles the first encounter with him earlier in the Episode, and also on Lee allowing Ben to fall to his death if the player chose to do so, or leaving Molly behind. It is at that point that Vernon offers to take Clementine with him back to the Crawford Sewer group, to which Lee can respond by defending himself, agreeing with Vernon, or not answering. Lee then has a short conversation with Molly (if the player successfully shot the walker or brought Clementine) where they say their goodbyes to each other, Molly believing she's better off on her own. Lee then goes into the study, where Clementine watches Kenny through the window as he works on the boat. It is then that she begins to ask Lee if they'll have time to look for her parents before they leave on the boat. The player can either lie to her or tell her the truth, but either way she will begin to cry herself to sleep, where Lee will place the walkie-talkie on the arm of the couch and sit down. He soon falls asleep. Lee wakes up to find Clementine is nowhere to be found. He goes out into the back yard to find her abandoned hat. Seeing the walkie-talkie abandoned next to a garbage can outside the yard, he investigates only to be attacked by a walker that was hiding underneath a board. Lee ends up getting bitten, at which point the group, consisting of Christa, Omid, Kenny, and Ben (If saved), will come out and question what Lee is doing outside, along with whose blood is all over him. The player can choose to show them the bite or conceal it. They will begin to ask where Clementine is, to which Lee responds that she has been kidnapped, mentioning Vernon's offer. They all believe Vernon is the culprit. The player can choose to go alone on the search for her or ask for help. Christa and Omid will offer to help if the player shows the group Lee's bite (or if the player chose to leave an armed Clementine at the house during the trip to Crawford.) Kenny will help if the player sides with him in every argument throughout the game and sticks with him through major decisions (alternatively, the player can choose the response to his denial for help, "Clementine is my family." If the player treated Duck and Katjaa in a good fashion before their deaths, Kenny will agree to come along.) Ben (if saved) will willingly help if asked to, but will tag along of his own volition if the player had shown him support throughout the past 2 episodes. Lee (and company, based on the player's decisions) then head to the sewer hideout, only to find it completely abandoned. Lee calls out to no avail, and begins to stress himself. Suddenly, a horde of walkers, presumably the same horde from the end of the previous episode, is seen shuffling in the streets. Then the walkie-talkie comes on and Clementine's voice is heard calling Lee. However, it quickly turns to the unnamed man's voice, saying he has Clementine nice and safe, and confirms that he isn't Vernon, and that Lee should choose his next words wisely. Although the game allows you to make a choice on what to say, the game cuts it off with "To be continued". In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. Who killed the boy in the attic? *Had Kenny do it - 25% *Killed the boy yourself - 75% How did you deal with Vernon? *Threatened him - 33% *Reasoned with him - 67% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Told her to stay - 26% *Brought her along - 74% Ben's fate? *Pulled him up - 62% *Let him go - 33% *Let Crawford take care of him - 5% Did you show the others your bite? *Hid the bite - 20% *Revealed the bite - 80% Who helped you find Clementine? *Ben and Kenny - 1% *Ben - 2% *Kenny - 5% *Lee only - 10% *Omid and Christa - 14% *Everyone - 16% *Omid, Christa, and Ben - 23% *Omid, Christa, and Kenny - 29% Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul *Charles *Christa *Omid *Stranger *Molly *Vernon *Brie *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *Anna Correa (Video Tape) *Dr. Logan (Video Tape and Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified) *Fivel (Zombified) *Jeff (Zombified) *Walter (Corpse) Deaths *Charles *Walter (Confirmed Fate) *Fivel (Zombified) *Jeff (Zombified) *Dr. Logan (Alive and Zombified) *Brie *Crawford Oberson (Zombified) *Ben Paul (Determinant) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Molly. *First (and last) appearance of Vernon. *First appearance of Brie. (Alive) *First appearance of Boyd. *First appearance of Clive. *First appearance of Joyce. *Last appearance of Ben Paul. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Charles. *This is the first episode without any main character deaths. *When Molly and Lee are in the autoshop, Lee asks to borrow Molly's climbing pick, "Hilda". The dialogue between them is a direct homage to that from Return of the Jedi between Han Solo and Lando Calrissian when the latter is borrowing the Millenium Falcon for the attack on the Death Star. *This is the episode where the contest winner appeared as a character (Brie), dies, and reanimates as a walker. Four other contest winners appeared as zombies in the subsequent episode. *This episode has the largest amount of Walker sequences out of all other episodes. *The first tape Lee watches is dated, "October 9th", the release date for the Playstation Network. The second tape Lee watches in the nurse's office is labeled with the date, "October 10th", which is the release date of Xbox and PC. **According to the first tape, October 9th was Day 82 since the outbreak, implying that the outbreak took place on July 20th. *This episode has the lowest count of living character's deaths so far, and a few of them can be avoided. *The walker that attacks Ben in the bell tower is confirmed to be Crawford Oberson, as shown in meshes in the game's files. *Failure to shoot the walker attacking Kenny will result in Christa shooting it with her handgun. *Once you go in the hallway after watching both tapes, the locker that was once locked will be open, revealing another tape. If you chose to watch it, you will learn more about Molly. *Vernon says that two of his group need constant care, but out of the five, only one, Joyce, seems to be less abled. Goofs/Errors *At the beginning where walkers first appear and the group starts running, Omid is not limping, as if his leg has suddenly turned better. *When Lee puts a videotape in the camcorder, the tape is facing the wrong way. *It is unknown where Kenny found the rifle to go into Crawford. However, after he and the group get inside the school, he loses it. *Strangely, in Crawford, Brie is not seen until you are inside the school. *When Lee enters nurses room after finding the second tape, he says it’s dated “October 10th”, however on the tape itself, it reads “83 OB”. *When Lee and the group sneak out through the sewer to crawford, Molly's pick can be seen on right, as if she might of had two picks and left one there. Aggregate Scores Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode